


christmas decorating

by sacklersgirlfriend



Series: holidays with adam sackler [2]
Category: Girls (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklersgirlfriend/pseuds/sacklersgirlfriend
Summary: christmas decorating (kind of) with sackler
Relationships: Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: holidays with adam sackler [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052714
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	christmas decorating

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is extremely messy and its like 2 am but i couldn't stop thinking about writing it. also its very late timeline wise so ignore that. 
> 
> tell me if i should edit it or something! i kinda hate it but im half asleep
> 
> also please feel free to leave comments and request! i love seeing ur reactions to my writing and would love to do specific requests! thank u for reading <3

“uh uh, kid. you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!” sackler argued, hiding a smile at the sight of you. 

it has been 2 days since thanksgiving and that was enough waiting for you. you just HAD to get out all of the christmas decorations from the cramped storage closet you and sackler share as roommates (he stuffs his things in his closet so you can have more space). you had tinsel around your neck and boxes stacked higher than your head.

“oh cmon! help me, please? adam?” you pouted giving him your cutest face. doing this made you blush, it’s been two days since the kiss at friendsgiving (and since the many you shared that night once everyone went home) and you’re finally in his presence again. all day yesterday he was at rehearsals for his new play, so you were stuck home with your thoughts. did he regret it? is he avoiding you?? maybe he doesn’t even have rehearsals. 

but, the fond look at his face and fake huff of annoyance reassured your twisting stomach. he took the heavy boxes from your arms with no strain. you admired his broad back and large arms as he turned to drop them in the living room.

you stood in the doorframe of the closet, lost in thought as you placed all the decorations around the apartment in your mind.

you felt the heat of his presence behind you and turned around. “what now, doll? any more boxes?” he said, scanning your face. you turned around to grab a few small pieces before turning to take them to the kitchen. before you could walk, he took them from you and put them there himself. 

you blushed, almost feeling guilty that he was doing all of this for you. you remembered him mentioning that he never decorated for christmas when he lived alone. 

you suddenly gasped, startling him. “fuck! we don’t even have a fucking tree!” 

he only laughed loudly in response. 

“adam! what the fuck! we have to get a tree!” you exclaimed. you were dumbfounded at the fact that it hadn’t even crossed your mind. 

“we? doll, i know nothing about picking out christmas trees” he huffed. you ignored him, rushing to put your sweater, coat and beanie on before the evening progresses and the stores close. 

he only watched you, taking in your every moment. you blushed again, reaching for his coat and handing it to him. 

“please? come with me?” you pleaded. his eyes literally sparkled down at you as the corners of his mouth tugged into a smile. 

with a mumble while putting on his coat “yeah, yeah. im not gonna let you walk around at this time alone anyways.” he huffed. looking up at him nearly out the door already, you hurried to pack your bag and grab your keys. you grabbed a beanie on the counter at the last second as well. 

you placed your self right in front of him and felt out breath as he was already looking down at you. “can’t have you getting sick.” you said in a quiet voice as you tugged the grey, fluffy beanie with a fur ball at the top onto his head. 

now he smiled at you, stomach turning at how you were always thinking of him, for him. he couldn’t help himself. he knew you two hadn’t talked about the kisses since thanksgiving but he didn’t care. 

as you locked the door, his large hand lightly cupped your cheek and turned you towards him. he kissed your cheek first, a light, sweet peck that made you close your eyes. then, another to your other cheek that made you smile. finally, he pecked your lips. 

his lips were so soft and gentle against you. as if he was afraid he’d hurt you or scare you away. after a moment, you both pulled away, laughing lightly at the sound your lips made as they separated. 

“i like you, kid. i think you’re way too fucking pretty. you look so fucking pretty right now.” he confessed, noticing the redness in your cheeks. before you could speak, he planted kisses to your cheeks again. “and smart and funny and kind, you’re gonna fucking kill me” he mumbled between kisses, overwhelmed at the existence of you.

you held his head in your hands to make him stop, you looked into his eyes. he was so charming, his squished cheeks and puckered lips between your hands made you swoon. you kissed his nose, then his cheeks, and tugged at his big ear under his beanie before kissing his lips. “i like you more sackler,” you mumbled against his lips, liking the way it felt to feel them grazing against yours with the sweet words. 

he hummed, pushing himself onto you to feel your lips again. he wrapped his arms around you shoulders as your hands still cupped his face. your bodies touched and heated against one another. 

he pulled away first "okay, im fucking sweating here, we gotta stop." you laughed, feeling almost suffocated in your heavy winter clothes. nevertheless, you tip toed and tilted your chin up, asking for one last kiss. 

he happily did, feeling like he was in heaven. "okay, no, stop im gonna fucking cum in my pants you're too pretty." he announced, making you laugh and blush, used to his brashness. 

you sighed blissfully as you took his hand in your own and led the way downstairs into the streets. 

as he followed you down, you heard him mumbling so you looked up "way too fucking pretty, gonna fucking kill me, kid" he said before pinning you against the nearest wall, taking your lips once again before you could even walk out the door. it was going to be quite the evening....

**Author's Note:**

> okay wait this is actually kinda bad ill have to rewrite it later but i just wanted to post since its been a while.
> 
> feel free to leave comments and requests!


End file.
